


Pastor A's Prayer

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: I’m tired, but I won’t ask for release.Grant me the grace to stay a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Молитва Пастора А.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439766) by [GeiYin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiYin/pseuds/GeiYin), [Panteleimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panteleimon/pseuds/Panteleimon)



> This was written for the womenofssss friday challenge on tumblr.

I’m tired, but I won’t ask for release.  
Grant me the grace to stay a little more.  
I ask for coffee, cake, and quiet peace  
And light to guide the lost ones to my door.

I’ve lost my past, my parish, and my name.  
Don’t let me lose myself. God, I’m afraid.  
In all the world, who is left to reclaim  
Your flock, if all my recollections fade? 

My path is clear. And still, I won’t yet ask:  
O Lord, in your house to let me dwell.  
But grant me strength to do this final task  
And help complete the harrowing of Hell

O God, help me to recognize Your own.  
I’ll go gentle. Just don’t make me go alone.


End file.
